


gals being pals

by sunilght



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-05-13 16:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14752562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunilght/pseuds/sunilght
Summary: drabbles for sakura & ino, best friends & lovers





	1. movie date

they hold hands in the dark of the movie theater, pulses fast and in time with each other. every so often, a rogue thumb rubs the other girl’s wrist.

“it was such a good film!” ino expresses when it ends, hands disconnected, ghost of sakura’s skin still warm as she tries to press it into her memory as she might a new flower in a hobby she picked up a few years back, tried to return to every blue moon.

pink hair frames sakura’s face when she nods. “yeah, we should go see another one soon, the trailers for those others seemed pretty interesting, too.”

her smile is wide and ino’s heart skips. she thinks, how have you gotten so beautiful? the words stick in her throat, lips parted with the thought halfway out.

instead, she reaches out to claim her friend’s hand again, blush rising on her face—she was unsure sakura would be okay with the gesture now, in the late-afternoon sun. it felt like eyes were on them. but when the hand clasped hers back just as tightly, squeezing in reassurance with a sparkle in green eyes to match, ino released the breath she didn’t realize she was holding.

“i’d see anything with you.”


	2. pool time

laughter and splashes surrounded sakura and ino. they stood close enough that their fingertips brushed whenever their hands passed, arms languidly swaying back and forth in clear pool water. every so often a splash came from one of them; sudden palms pushed forward, wave falling over blonde or pink hair.

“hey, this time, i’m gonna go under water, you stand on my shoulders,” sakura told her friend, mischievous smile playing on her lips. the blonde’s brows tugged together but she shrugged, nodded.

“okay, let’s see what you got.”

seconds later there was a larger splash than before as ino was flung slightly out of the water and then fell back in. when she reemerged, hair in wet strands on her cheeks and over bright blue eyes, she laughed. the smile brought a larger one to sakura’s face; the other girl was beautiful.

when ino’s laughter died down, she said, “can i do that again?”


	3. the only thing better than the beach is you

long blonde hair, thick with sand from lounging on the beach, hangs over ino’s shoulder as she runs past sakura and into the water, causing chilled splashes with each step. the season has only just started, but they hadn’t had warm weather and a break in so long that it didn’t matter.

“come on, sakura! it’s so hot out that the cold water feels nice,” she called back, smile wide when she saw the pink haired girl putting slow toes into the water’s edge. “your feet’ll be numb enough in a few seconds that you won’t even notice the cold.”

this wasn’t necessarily encouraging, but the bright happiness in those blue eyes drew sakura further in, the chill climbing her shins until she stood knee-deep. “i don’t know if i can go any fur—”

water drops rolled halfway down her face before another splash came from ino, the lake only at her belly button. sakura sputters and takes a step, brows narrowed, a look both sinister and playful in her eyes.

in a quick move, she tackles the blonde into the water, both submerged for a second before standing and wiping hair from their faces, mouths parted in shock.

“no fair!” ino’s pout, however, was ruined with the laughter that threatened to bubble over. she shook her head and ran fingers through soaked hair, the laugh escaping before turning into a smile that made sakura’s heart skip.

“well, at least there’s no more sand in my hair.”

sakura smirked, mischievous plan in mind again. “yet.”


	4. power outage

bzzt. bzzt. BZZ—AM

in a sparked flash, all the lights on the block went out. ino, sitting by her window and watching the transformer hum its final tune, jumped at the burst, yelping into the dark. “aww, on one of the hottest nights, too.”

an hour later sakura heard a knock on her door. “let me in, you still have power and mine’s all gone,” came a whining voice, and when she opened the door, she saw the blonde in her pajamas, carrying a bag and a stuffed pig sakura had gotten her years ago. in the hand that knocked was a small flower. “you can’t turn me down with this offering, right?”

sakura smiled and took the flower before stepping back, letting her sweating friend in. her own place had fans scattered around the place to cool it down, lights dim. “you could’ve called first, y’know, you still have your phone after all.”

ino smiled, throwing down her bag before wrapping her arms tight around her neck. “but i love surprising you.”

“and, besides, i may have forgotten my phone was still a thing.”


	5. grocery store adventure

“hmm, what do we need to make chocolate chip brownies?” sakura looks over at the blonde, her own hands pushing the cart as ino follows behind, only occasionally getting distracted by something shiny on the nearest shelf.

“chocolate chips are probably a good start,” she replies, laughing when the other girl reaches over to swat at her butt for the retort. “also, there were the coolest straws back there, we should get matching reusable ones for all the drinks we make!”

a smile pulls at her lips at the thought but, ever rational, sakura says,“let’s try to keep our focus on the brownies first, you are the one who started craving them.” she looks down the aisle, tilting her head when she notices the candy section. “think kisses would work?”

only seconds after the word kisses, ino was inches from sakura, and she leaned in for a soft kiss. “hmm,” she said against her lips, “i think they have special baking chocolates. but we can add kisses at the end, kinda set them on top.”

another swat, this time one that lands, but there’s a sparkle in green eyes. “pretty good idea.”


	6. olympic gold kiss

her legs had passed the burning point; they were moving on their own, step after step, finish line in sight. cameras flashed and in the back of her mind she wondered how tired she looked—because she felt it, even as she pushed herself harder, long blonde hair streaming behind her. there was just one image in her head, a thought that helped the pain take backseat: sakura.

and then she was over the line. cheers erupted and in moments that seemed slowed down, the pink haired girl was running towards ino, feet carrying her towards her olympic-gold-winning girlfriend.

“you did it! babe you did i—” sakura was cut off with lips soft and warm on hers, and the feeling in her chest felt brighter and stronger than the rumbling crowd or continued flashing lights. the screen showed their kiss, showed sakura put her hands on ino’s sweaty face to pull her closer.

when the kiss ended, they stayed close, foreheads together and tips of noses brushing. “i’m so, so proud of you,” she whispered, and ino smiled before slumping more fully into her partner’s arms.


	7. waking up

ino rolled over, arm heavy as it moved to wrap tighter around her partner, only to find an empty bedside. tired eyes opened to look at the shuffling happening in the corner of the room, where she found her pink-haired girlfriend pulling on scrubs for her first day of residency.

“hey babe, how’d you sleep?” sakura asked when she noticed the blonde was awake. “sorry if i woke you.” taking a break, she sat down on the edge of the bed, leaning over and kissing her forehead gently. ino smiled and leaned into it.

“no worries, my alarm’s gonna be going off soon anyway.” before sakura stood again, ino stole a kiss on the lips, smiling when her hair was ruffled before the other got up, going over to her own phone, checking both time and for last minute information.

“i’m nervous. i hope i do a good job...” now, ino’s turn to stand, moving behind the girl and wrapping her arms tight around her, cheek resting on her shoulder blade.

“you’ll do a great job, babe. i know it.” drawing away from her, ino playfully slapped sakura’s rear, smile bright on her tired face. “now let’s go make you some breakfast so you’re fueled and ready to conquer the world.”


End file.
